percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legacy of the Sky, Book 1: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: I Play with the Demon Chihuahua We ran around the corner of the school and ran right into Gregory, sending us all tumbling to the ground again. “Where have you two been?” he asked, getting to his feet. He walked around, checking to see if there was anything suspicious following us. It wasn’t long until I realised that he was walking perfectly fine, almost like he was trotting. “Greg, you legs work!” I said in astonishment. “Yeah, and they always have. Where are they?” he muttered under his breath. “Um, Greg, why don’t… why don’t you have feet?" Alyssa gulped beside me. I looked at her in bewilderment, and then looked down at Greg’s feet. She was right, he didn’t have feet. He had hooves. “Dude! You’re a goat!” I yelled at him, stepping away. “I’m only part goat. I’m a satyr,” he explained. He parted his hair to reveal small little horns on his head to further prove his point. “Like from Greek mythology,” Alyssa said. “Precisely. And so was that Chimera in case you didn’t notice,” Greg commented. “Wait, are you saying that stuff is all real?” I asked in disbelief. “You better believe it,” Greg said, glancing up at the sky looking worried. “So what, Greek gods exist too?” Alyssa asked. “Yup, and you two are their children. Well, you’re demigods, half god, half mortal,” he explained. “Wait, my parent was a god?!” I yelled. Greg looked around nervously. “Keep it down, will ya’,” he instructed impatiently. “Judging from what you’ve told me, it’s probably your dad.” “A Greek god,” mumbled Alyssa. This was apparently one of the few things she couldn’t wrap her head around. “There they are,” Greg let out a big sigh of relief. I looked to where he was gazing up in the sky, and we saw a dark form flying through the clouds. “Is that… are those flying horses?” Alyssa asked. “Pegasi actually. They’re coming to pick us up,” he told us. The pegasi touched down to ground not very far from us, and they apparently had not come alone. Strapped to the pegasi was a golden chariot, accompanied by two passengers. There was a boy and a girl, both around the same age, maybe 14 or 15, both wearing orange t-shirts under bronze body armour, though otherwise they looked very different. The boy stockier, the girl slimmer, the boy with weird eyes that changed rainbow colours, like a kaleidoscope, the girl’s analyzing, like trying to see which course of action would lead to victory. The guy had short, white-blond hair, the girl long, light brown hair. Overall, a pretty odd combination. The boy tended to the horses as the girl came over to us, a bronze dagger in her hand. “Hey Gregory, these the two you’ve been watching?” she asked, looking around in the same manner that Greg did. “Yeah, they are. We got to get them to camp now Rebecca, Echidna and her Chimera are on their way,” Greg told her. The girl, Rebecca, turned to us, her eyes still calculating, like we were pawns in her game of life-chess. “Come with me, we have to-” but the rest of her sentence was lost as the ugly fat women and her evil Chihuahua burst through the wall. “We need to hand out some detentionsssss,” she hissed. The Chimera launched itself at us, flying through the air, but the boy that had come with Rebecca landed a Heavy-Weight champion style punch to the Chimera’s kidney. Wait, do Chimera’s even have kidneys? “Nice one Arthur!” Rebecca called. She charged the beast, jumped, and planted her dagger hilt deep into the monster’s snake tail, causing it to go limp. It was very clear that these people had mad skills and were trained professionals, like they came with their own disclaimer; ‘Don’t try this at home unless you’re being attacked by rabid demon Chihuahuas.’ Greg went into action too, jumping and bleating and trying to distract the monster so that Rebecca and Arthur could go in for the kill. Rebecca hacked and stabbed at the monster, and Arthur pummelled away at it, but the monster continued on its rampage, trying to get to me and Alyssa. “Guys! Get to the chariot, we-” but Arthur couldn’t finish his as he was knocked unconscious by the Chimera’s now very alive tail. “Arthur!” Rebecca screamed, and she ran towards him, but was sent flying towards Alyssa and I by its mighty goat hoof. She collapsed right in front of us; her dagger fell from her limp hand. Slowly, I stooped forward and picked it up. “Matthew, what… are you…” stuttered Alyssa. She was right. Yes, I was probably insane, crazy and off my rocker, but this was a life or death situation. As soon as I was ready to charge the beast, the sky quickly darkened with storm clouds. I sighed with content. I always loved thunderstorms. I ran and thunder rumbled across the sky. Greg continued to distract the monster, but looked equally distracted with seeing me try and take on the Chimera with a weapon I had never laid eyes on before. I planted it right into its back, and it roared in pain and kicked me aside. I tumbled to the ground, a throbbing pain in my side, and without a weapon. I looked up to see the Chimera open its mouth, and I saw little flames dance between its teeth, while its venomous tail continued to snap away. It started to rain as he started to circle me. How poetic, I thought. I could hear Echidna yelling orders to her child, but it continued to circle. I felt the rain on my face, I felt it soothe my aching side, and I felt it… give me power? I felt rejuvenated, I felt full of energy and ready to take on this monster singlehandedly. I got up and stared right into the Chimera’s eyes. He roared and shot a column of fire, but I sidestepped and charged. I rolled away when his tail darted out towards me, and I leaped aside when he tried to bite me, then I retrieved Rebecca’s dagger from its back, and plunged it right between his eyes. The Chimera froze, and then melted away into yellow dust. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILD?!” Echidna screeched. I whirled around, the dagger ready in my hand, but before I could do anything, a great blur flew from behind me and ran right into the snake monster, sending it flying into the wall behind her, and with a great crunch, the stone wall broke apart and fell on top of her, turning her to the same yellow dust as the Chimera. Arthur stood breathing hard, rotating his shoulder. “That thing hurt. Who knew the Mother of All Monsters could be so tough?” he complained. Rebecca got to her feet too. “Those were some mad skills out there. Where did you learn to use a dagger? And how are you not burnt to a crisp?” she asked. Sure enough, when I looked down at my soaking clothes, they were charred and burned in a few places, but I didn’t feel a thing. Chapter 1: My Best Friend gets in Trouble Chapter 3: I Enrol at Summer Camp Category:Chapter Page Category:The Legacy of the Sky Category:The Journey Begins